


烫手山芋

by 194lari



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/194lari/pseuds/194lari
Summary: 人流向出口退，就他面朝逆边，掷了个银元过去，正正好砸在舞台中央那盖着红绒布的木桌上头，当啷一声。
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 20





	烫手山芋

金建学才回国没多久，站在阔别十几年的土地陌生得紧，做什么都不自在。他的兄长约他出去走动走动，从兜里掏出两张戏苑的票来，说是那苑子里的逗哏口条极利索，包袱也抖得有趣，金建学听着没什么兴致，毕竟看那些个长褂人儿将方块字颠倒咀嚼，于金建学而言不如看篇外文电影来的放松。

金英助笑他假洋鬼子，让他趁机会多学点听点，熟悉便自在了。顶不过兄长三请两劝的架势，金建学点头说行，没意思我可是要走。

“你肯定也觉得有趣。”见金建学松口，金英助的眼睛盈盈弯起来。

说是兄长，两人相同之处不过只有一个姓氏。毕竟爹是一个，娘不是，老说儿子随娘，在这兄弟俩身上看着很有些道理。

票上印着周天，金英助周天便开车过来了。金建学不习惯开左舵，乐得有车可蹭，也就暂时没把代步工具置办上。

“就这儿，”金英助停下车，指了指：“我们小时候也来过。”

金建学哪还记得，只看出苑子红漆剥落的梁枋有些年头。

里边出来人恭恭敬敬迎他们，一口一个金老板，叫的是在国内商贾生意做得有头有脸的金英助。

和金建学记忆中存有的胶片荧幕或金色吊顶都不同，戏苑整个是陈腐的木质，金建学和金英助坐在前排，衣襟沾上的暑热被小厮递到手边一盏凤凰单枞袅袅熏散。

现台上左边想必是金英助话中的那位，何止是口条好，长得也是好的。宽肩窄腰，硬是把单薄的青灰布袍子穿出股潇洒挺括的滋味。不做这行也天生该站台上似的，受人注视与喝水般自在，道道眼色留成他周身一环亮而柔的晖光。他将手里扇面拢拢，敲在捧哏圆寸头上。金建学看见兄长也阖掌笑起来，目光同他一道浸在那双琥珀色狐狸眼珠里，往下闪闪，又落在腰间了。

可不只是听个相声。

金建学在海外什么都见识过，男的与男的也不是什么稀奇事。从前没觉出能有什么得趣的地方，如今倒有点心痒，觉得试试也不是不行。

动了歪心思就靠喝茶压火，演员鞠躬谢幕，金建学加的最后一道茶恰好饮空，叽叽喳喳听上一个钟头竟没觉得枯燥。国外养成的习惯，下意识摸兜找零钱，人流向出口退，就他面朝逆边，掷了个银元过去，正正好砸在舞台中央那盖着红绒布的木桌上头，当啷一声。

“干什么，”金英助拿手肘杵他，“够买几十张票了。”

“只是以为他讲得好。”金建学话里真假参半：有趣为真，“只是”则为假。

与李抒澔恰相反，他的搭档是台上话少台下话多的性子。觉着那当啷一声砸在桌上的大洋必是指着李抒澔来的，幕布刚阖上就念：“那少爷是没少去窑子罢，咱这儿可没得打赏这出规矩。”

听出他话里带酸，李抒澔对着银元吹了口气，嗡嗡搁他耳旁听个响。“这钱也该有你一份，不稀得要我便帮你收下。”

整整一大洋，就算掰开了给相声班子见者一份都还够再点上一份同芳居的酥饼。没谁要和钱过不去，圆寸头嘿嘿赔笑脸叫爷，给李抒澔哄得服服帖帖。

李抒澔喜甜又喜凉，每天干完活，绕路也要走偏门巷子西头去买份凉糕。刚往摊前一站，听见跟后头的尾巴吆喝一声：“哟，金老板，今天听完相声有空到北巷走走。”

“边上这位是？”圆寸头爱招呼人，一溜便从李抒澔身后探出头来。

“我弟弟，金建学，刚从国外念书回来的。”

金英助是熟客，戏苑里大家都认识，虽在街头巷尾碰见的少，却次次同他打招呼得来回应都温柔诚挚，根本不耍富人架子，亲善温和得很。

李抒澔拿搭档不着边际的奉承词左耳进右耳出，好看归好看，用“风流儒雅”却是歪曲词义，若不说他在国外是读书，自己就要错以为这身煞气是由战场带下来。

“您在国外呆得久，相声可还听得习惯？”

“习惯，先生讲得有意思。”金建学视线越过发问的人，望着李抒澔这么说道。

李抒澔只好跟他目光对上，摆了摆手，眯缝着眼睛笑得谄媚客套，“糊口而已，当不起一句先生。”

说完又补上一句场面话：“还得谢谢小金老板的赏钱。”

聊到这儿差不多该散了，自个儿还着急吃凉糕，倒是大忙人今日无事忙。没顿两秒金建学还真续上话头，反问了句：“怎么谢？”

赤裸裸的，难道外国都是这种做派。

那块大洋在李抒澔兜里沾上体温，隐隐发着热，有些烫手山芋的意思。往好了想想，烤山芋其实比凉糕香甜，夏日虽与它不搭节气，要尝尝也不过出身汗的事儿。李抒澔的眼神从金建学解到第三颗扣子的衬衫领口溜进去，品咂了会儿，好像是怎么谢自己都不亏。

皮面功夫还得做全，李抒澔便说请大家去同芳居喝个茶。人刚走到店门口，金英助偶遇生意上的熟人，聊起公事先走了。圆寸头左右看了看眼色，留了句别忘了打赏有我半份，也借故跑了个没影，剩金建学李抒澔两个站在街边面面相觑。

人流熙攘，金建学侧身给人让道，自然就与李抒澔贴近了些，“站在这也不是个事儿，不如这茶李先生请我到家里喝，可方便么？”

“方便，当然方便。”

不仅吃茶方便，再做点其他什么也方便。没得旁人在，两人都懒得再装正经。李抒澔带他进了门，水还没烧热，人就滚到了床上。

李抒澔将金建学压在下边，一颗颗拨开衬衫扣子，又低下头和他接吻。就要解到裤头，又被金建学一使劲翻了过去。一来一回，拿出了在床上烙饼的架势，谁也不认谁的。这可和他想得不一样，李抒澔撑着金建学下压的胸膛跟他讨价还价，“小金老板不是喜欢我，今天就让让我罢。”

金建学没说话，单手就把他土里土气的棉布裤子拽了下去。之前遮着掩着没发现，这人早就硬得很了，嘴上哪还来那么多耍赖的闲工夫。

“谁喜欢谁啊？”金建学笑他，隔着布料刮那湿答答冒水的铃口，将轻薄的热意用口腔裹住了。

没人能熬得过这种舒服，金建学只消用舌头缠他一下，李抒澔光眼睛里渗出来的水就够把嚣张的火苗子扑灭，呜咽声像烛心熄去时叹出的一缕烟。

逼近高潮时脚也乱蹬，勾在金建学肩上又颤巍巍地落下来，踹乱了压在床尾的黛色毯子。金建学对诗画都了解甚少，只因过去母亲喜欢，晓得半句远山如黛，如今看毯子掩着李抒澔雪白脚背，才真明白了山尖一抹云浪写得是什么意思。

金建学装没听见李抒澔说要射，故意吮了一口，梆硬的下身顶在李抒澔腿上：“这下总该李先生可怜可怜我了。”

“造孽。”李抒澔声音里带上些哭腔，倒不像争输了委屈而是舒服的。嘴上骂骂咧咧，身体却没再使劲，乖乖让金建学把抹了精液的手指头伸了进来。

像是尝到了点甜头，在床上做了到浴室又有样学样地给金建学含了一次。嘴里塞得满满地挑眼看他，热水熏得脸红，像是发情的骚样子，勾得金建学把李抒澔按在墙上又操了一回，瓷砖滑溜溜的没地可抓，指印都悉数挠在金建学身上。

睡到日上三杆醒来，李抒澔一身骨头跟散架了似的，眯着眼睛感慨：“烤山芋还挺好吃。”

“说什么胡话？”金建学以为昨晚上给折腾得着了凉，撩开额发拿手背比了比体温，倒也没发热。过了半刻钟才回过味，轻轻捏住李抒澔两边脸颊肉扯成个藏了食的仓鼠模样。

“你拿我比成山芋？”

“没有嘿嘿嘿，我哪敢呢。”李抒澔将金建学的手拨开，扯着被子往里头一钻。那枚大洋不知道怎么还掖在床上哪个地方，让他这么一动终于滚落到地上，丁零当啷地，一路撞到凳子脚才停下。

_


End file.
